


Baby Just Say Yes

by Anya25510



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya25510/pseuds/Anya25510
Summary: Romeo & Juliet AU of Anakin and Padmé, following the song Love Story by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. A Balcony in Summer Air

_ We were both young when I first saw you _

_ I close my eyes and the flashback starts _

_ I'm standin' there _

_ On a balcony in summer air _

_ See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _

_ See you make your way through the crowd _

_ And say, "Hello" _

_ Little did I know _

Padmé Naberrie knew her way around a party. Mingle with the guests, sip a few drinks, and sway to the band’s music. Then when she had the chance, she would slip out to the balcony to take a moment for herself. This was her favourite part of the night, when she could overlook the gardens and admire the light of the stars. She was happy to just people watch, guessing where women had gotten their ball gowns or whether the men had noticed all the work they put in to impress them. Padmé knew that her parents were out there scouting for a husband for her, much like many of the other girls were doing. But she didn’t care.

Padmé snorted ungracefully as she watched a man trip over trying to impress one of the women. 

“What a lovely laugh,” 

Padmé jumped at the voice, assuming she had been alone out here. She turned to see a man, slightly younger then her, dressed in the black robes that the guards wore. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said, concern in his eyes. 

“That’s alright, I was off in my own world.” She leaned back on the rail and looked closer at the guard. He had sandy brown hair, and beautiful eyes, as blue as the lakes of Naboo. There was a scar over his eyebrow, which only enhanced his rugged boyish charm.

“So, what is it that you find so funny?” He asked. Although he smiled and stood tall, she could see the tension in his shoulders. She waved him over, hoping to settle his nerves. 

“Just people watching. These parties can get so boring,”

“I agree. This is the one part of my job I do not enjoy,” 

“I can imagine. Watching the doors, unable to dance or join in,” Padmé mused. It would be a rather boring job. 

“It isn’t all bad though,” he smiled sheepishly at her. “After all, you’re here,”

Padmé laughed. “You’re flirting with me and you don’t even know my name,” 

The man chuckled awkwardly. “My apologies. I’m Anakin Skywalker, and you are?” 

“Padmé Amidala, pleased to meet you,” she curtseyed jokingly, holding out her hand. To her surprise, he took it in his gloved one and kissed her knuckles, a cheeky smile on his face. 

“Just as beautiful as I imagined,” 

——

The two talked for hours, and Padmé found herself laughing more then she had in the past few years. She learned so much about him, how he grew up on a desert planet with his mother, becoming a guard at fourteen to provide for her. Padmé shared her own stories, how she was at the age where her parents expected her to marry, but how she would much prefer to join the senate and make changes in the galaxy. She felt silly complaining when he had been through so much worse, but he listened intently and never once made her feel bad. 

“I think you would be amazing in the senate.” He smiled at her.

“Well, you’re the first person who has said that sincerely.” She told him. It was only then that she noticed how they had moved closer. Her eyes flickered to his lips, and their faces moved closer. She could feel his breath on her face, but then the balcony door swung open. The two jumped apart, turning to see Padmé’s father. 

“Padmé, your mother and I have been looking for you. Come, we have someone for you to meet.” 

“Yes father,” 

As soon as he turned to leave, Padmé smiled sadly. “I’m sorry,” she began to walk away, but made a split second decision and stopped. 

Anakin was shocked when their lips met, but before he even realised what was happening, she was gone. 


	2. Throwing Pebbles

_ That you were Romeo, you were throwin' pebbles _

_ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" _

_ And I was cryin' on the staircase _

_ Beggin' you, "Please don't go, " and I said _

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes" _

Padmé’s smile was so fake that it hurt her cheeks to hold it. The man she was speaking to didn’t notice, too busy talking about his many accomplishments and awards. In what, she didn’t care to find out. She made eye contact with her sister over his shoulder. Sola smirked at her, wiggling her eyebrows. Padmé envied her, she just happened to fall in love with the man her parents set her up with.

Padmé pleaded for help with her eyes, and her sister laughed before starting to move towards her. 

“Excuse me, may I borrow my sister for a moment?” Sola gave the man a charming smile, linking arms with her. 

“Of course. I hope to see you again Miss Naberrie,” he said. Padmé nodded, knowing she had every intention to avoid him the rest of the night.

“You’re my hero,” she sighed as soon as they were far enough away. 

“You owe me, little sister. If mom and dad find out I dragged you away from a potential suitor they’ll have my head.” Sola joked. 

“Oh, it wasn’t going anywhere with him. He talked about the most boring things, and I couldn’t even get a word in!” 

“Let me guess, valedictorian of his year, runs his own company, looking for a beautiful woman to make a trophy wife out of.”

“You forgot wealthy, and with the charm of a tadpole. Not my type at all,” 

“Oh Padmé, will anyone ever live up to your impossible standards?” The sisters laughed together.

Padmé turned her head and spotted Anakin by the door. He met her eyes and smiled nervously. Her own smile didn’t go unnoticed by Sola. 

“Who are you looking at?” She followed her sister’s gaze and giggled. “Ah, a man in uniform. You sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Stop. We just talked, that’s all.” 

“Then why is he coming this way?” 

Padmé turned quickly, and sure enough, he was slowly approaching them. 

“Excuse me ladies, I believe you dropped this.” He held a piece of paper out to Padmé, looking at her nervously. Padmé smiled, gingerly pocketing the paper in her large dress. 

“Thank you,” she told him. Anakin bowed before walking back to his post. 

“What’s it say?” Sola whispered excitedly. Just before she had the chance to look, the girl’s parents walked up to them.

“Sola, I hope you aren’t keeping your sister from finding a suitor.” Their mother said. 

“Not at all, mother. Padmé told me she had grown a headache due to all the noise. I was about to help her to her room.”

That was another thing Padmé envied about her sister, she could think on the spot and lie so convincingly. 

“Oh dear. You better get up to bed, sweetheart.” Their father said sympathetically, feeling bad for his youngest daughter. 

“Thank you, I think I will. Goodnight mother, father.” Padmé nodded to her parents, linking arms with her sister and leaning on her to really sell their story. As they slowly walked up the staircase, Sola leaned in and whispered in her ear. 

“Now you have to tell me what he said.” 

——

Padmé sat on her bed, reading and rereading the letter as Sola sat behind her, brushing her hair. 

_ Dear Padmé _

_ I apologise if this is too forward, but I can’t stop thinking about you. From just one conversation, I can tell you have a beautiful soul and I would love to see you again. If you feel the same way, meet me in the gardens at midnight. I’ll be waiting. _

_ Love, Anakin _

“Do you really think I should go?” Padmé wondered. 

“Mé, you haven’t stopped talking about him since we left the party. I haven’t seen you this interested in a man in ages.” 

“But what if they find out?” She questioned, worrying about her parents. 

“Stop. You need to stop worrying about them and think about yourself for once. What do you want to do?”

Padmé’s lips twitched into a smile as she held the note to her chest. 

“I want to see him again.” 

“Good, now here’s the plan....” 


	3. I Sneak Out to the Garden

_ So I sneak out to the garden to see you _

_ We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew _

_ So close your eyes _

_ Escape this town for a little while, oh oh _

“Anakin?” She whispered. He turned quickly, greeting her with a boyish smile. 

“I wasn’t sure you would come.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“And miss the chance to see you? You’re the first man I’ve met that hasn’t spoken over me,” she joked. 

He smiled at the ground, a blush covering his cheeks. 

“Do you want to take a walk?” He asked, hesitantly holding out his arm. 

“I would love that,” she linked her arm with his and the two took off down the stone path.

“So, did you enjoy the rest of the party? I saw you with your friend,” he stopped. “I mean, not that I was watching you, well I was but-“

“It’s alright. That was my sister, she saved me from a man who was getting a little too handsy.” She told him, finding his nervousness cute. 

“Maybe I should teach you some self defence moves.” He suggested. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve been trained in combat. My friend Sabé taught me how to fight when we were younger.” 

“Maybe you can show me some moves?” He smiled, but it dropped a second later. “I didn’t mean it that way, I’m sorry.” 

Padmé laughed, squeezing his arm. 

“It’s fine, Anakin. Maybe I’ll show you my moves later,” she winked, causing his face to flush a scarlet red. Laughing, she ran off through the garden, pulling him behind her. 

——

“It’s gorgeous,” Padmé lent on the railing, looking out at the lake. 

“I can think of something even better to look at,” Anakin said by her side. 

“Wow,” she laughed. 

“Too cliché?” He smirked. 

“Just a bit. But I appreciate it,” Padmé leaned her head on his shoulder, taking his hand in hers.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Padmé whipped around to see her seething mother. 

“Mother, I-“

“It was my fault, Mrs Naberrie. I invited your daughter for a walk.” Anakin said. He released her hand and Padmé instantly missed his warmth.

“And how do you know this man Padmé? He could have done anything to you!” 

“Mother, we met at the party. Anakin is a guard, I am completely safe with him,” 

“I don’t care. You have a duty, Padmé. No one will want to marry a girl who runs off with strange men in the middle of the night!” 

“Well, I don’t want to marry someone who sees me as an object instead of a person,” Padmé said sternly. 

Just as her mother opened her mouth, Padmé’s father appeared at the entrance of the garden. 

“Jobal, what is going on here?” 

“Our daughter is running around with some boy!” 

“Father, at least let me explain!” Padmé pleaded. Her father held up his hand, and they all closed their mouths. 

“Padmé, say goodbye to your friend and go to your room, Jobal, please come inside.” 

Padmé’s mother shook her head, storming off while muttering under her breath. 

Her father turned back to the couple. 

“I’ll come up to your room soon, make sure you’re there.” And with that, he turned and followed his wife back into the house. 

——

The door opened and Padmé jumped to her feet, wringing her hands. 

“Sit down, child,” Her father gave her a gentle smile, sitting beside her on the bed. 

“Now tell me about this man.”

“His name is Anakin. We met at the party when he was working. He was so sweet, I could have talked to him for hours.” Padmé didn’t even realise she was smiling. 

“I know that look,” Her father said. 

“What?” She turned back to him, eyes wide. 

“My dear, I think you’re in love with this man.” 

“What? No, we just met,” 

“Then what do you feel?” 

“I feel something, but it might be too early to call it love. I’d like to explore it, though.” She told him nervously, worried for his reaction. 

Her father nodded, placing his hands on both of hers. 

“Then you shall.” 

“Really? Thank you, father! Thank you,” she flung her arms around him, squealing. 

“Anything for you Padmé. Just do me a favour, alright?”

“Anything!”

“Don’t tell your mother.” 


	4. Please Don’t Go

_ 'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet" _

_ But you were everything to me _

_ I was beggin' you, "Please don't go, " and I said _

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone _

_ I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run _

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes" _

It had been four months since they had met. Sneaking out had become easier for Padmé, now that her father and Sola were on her side. Some nights, like this one, Anakin would sneak up to her room through the balcony. On the odd occasion, they would spend the night together, taking in every part of each others body.

When he appeared at her door like normal, she could immediately tell something was wrong. 

“Are you alright?” 

He shook his head, taking her hand and leading her to her bed, where they sat down together. 

“I’m leaving,” he said. 

“What?”

“I’m being sent to Corasaunt for another job, I leave in the morning,” He saw her devastated expression and cupped her face in his hand. “I’m so sorry, Angel.” 

“But you can’t, I need you here! My mother will try to have me married off and I-“ she broke off sobbing. He pulled her to his chest and stroked her hair. 

“Shh, Angel. It’s alright. I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he whispered. 

That night, they held each other as if it were the last time they ever would.

——   
  


Padmé sat at the table with her family, picking at her food. A few weeks had passed and her mother was back to finding her a suitor. She had invited a man to breakfast, and had been trying to force conversation for the whole meal. 

“Padmé is quite the baker, aren’t you dear?” She told the man. 

“Yes, mother,” she replied, her mind far away. 

“Oh, don’t be modest. She makes the best bread, perhaps she could make it for you sometime?”

Sola looked at her sister, noticing how much food was left on her plate. 

“Are you alright? You hardly touched your eggs. You usually love them,” she asked. “I’m not hungry right now,” Padmé replied. All eyes were on her, her mother’s being the angriest. She stood up from the table. “Padmé, may I speak to you in the hall, dear?” She asked before turning her eyes to their guest. “If you’ll excuse us for a moment.” She said. 

Padmé got up and begrudgingly followed her mother out to the hall.

“Padmé, I know you’re upset about your guard fellow but that is no reason to be impolite. You should be eating your food and engaging in conversation without being cohersed.” She told her sharply. 

“Mother, I’m not eating because I don’t feel well, not because I’m depressed,” Padmé protested. She had been trying to fight her stomach all morning. 

“All the more reason to eat, dear. You’re probably hungry, now come.” Her mother tugged her by the wrist make to the dining room.

Padmé sank back into her seat, avoiding her sister’s curious gaze. She tried to listen to their guest’s talking so the meal would be over as soon as possible. She was trying to calm her nausea when she realised that he had asked her a question. She opened her mouth to ask him to repeat himself when suddenly her stomach heaved and she threw up all over her plate. 


	5. They’re Trying to Tell Me How to Feel

_ Romeo, save me, they're tryna tell me how to feel _

_ This love is difficult, but it's real _

_ Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _

_ It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes" _

_ Oh, oh _

Padmé sat on her bed, Sola beside her holding her hands. The doctor was outside talking to their parents. All of a sudden the door opened with such force that the sisters jumped. Their mother looked angrier than ever, while their father looked more conflicted. 

“Padmé Naberrie, how could you let this happen?” She demanded. 

“Mrs Naberrie, your daughter has not been told yet,” the doctor said. He turned to her with a gentle smile. 

“You’re pregnant, Miss Naberrie,” 

Padmé was glad that she was sitting down when he knees suddenly went weak. She covered her mouth and took in a shaken breath. 

“What?” 

Her father cleared his throat, placing his hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “Thank you. May I ask that we have some privacy to discuss this as a family?” He asked nicely. 

“Oh, and please, don’t speak a word of this to anyone.” Their mother pleaded. The doctor nodded before leaving. 

“Now, the question is, what are we going to do?” Her mother questioned. 

“What do you mean what am I going to do?” Padmé asked hesitantly. 

“The way I see it, we have two options. One, you get rid of it and no one will ever need to know,”

“I’m not doing that,” Padmé spat. 

“Fine. Your other option is more complicated. You wed Clovis as soon as possible and tell his the child is his.” 

“That’s crazy! I’m not marrying him!” Padmé jumped to her feet. 

“Padmé, no one is going to marry you if you’ve had a child out of wedlock! This is your only chance, or you will be alone!” 

“Then so be it! I don’t want anyone else! This child was made from love and I will not lie about their creation!” 

“Alright, maybe we should all take some time to think this through. Come with me, love.” Their father took his wife’s hand and pulled her from the room. 

As soon as the door shut, Padmé collapsed back onto her bed and broke into sobs. Sola held her, but she couldn’t help but wish that it was Anakin’s arms around her. 

——

It was the next morning before Padmé left her room. She hadn’t spoken to her parents since last night, and eventually asked Sola to leave so she could wallow in her misery alone.

She walked down the stairs quietly, tugging on the sleeves of her blue robe nervously. If she had it her way, she would still be in bed, but the sudden craving for French toast propelled her from her room. She only hoped that she could get to the kitchen and back without anyone noticing.

Padmé was surprised to find her mother already in the kitchen, brewing a pot of tea. Her mother noticed her and smiled. “Good morning, dear. How are you feeling?” 

Padmé tensed, confused about her mother’s good mood. 

“I’m alright,” she replied hesitantly. 

“Would you like something to eat?” 

“I was just coming to make some French toast,” She said. 

“Sit down, honey. I’ll make it,” her mother smiled again, hurrying over to the fridge.

Padmé blinked, slowly lowering herself onto a stool at the counter. She watched her mother dart around the kitchen, trying to figure out what had caused her change in attitude. 

A few moments later, she was placing a plate in front of her daughter. The French toast was topped with cinnamon, syrup and blueberries, and a hot cup of tea was placed beside it. 

“Thank you, mother,” Padmé smiled softly, having to stop herself from inhaling the whole thing right then. She picked up a fork and forced herself to eat at a normal pace. 

After finishing her food, Padmé looked up to see her mother still in front of her, looking far too calm for her liking. 

Mrs Naberrie leaned in and wiped the cinnamon off her daughter’s cheek, chuckling. 

“What am I going to do with you?” Her words were playful, but her tone had a hint of exasperation. 

“Sorry.” Padmé mumbled, wiping her face with a napkin. 

Her mother sat down beside her, taking her hand. 

“Padmé, I want you to know that I only want what’s best for you,”

“I know, mother,” 

“Good,” Mrs Naberrie’s face lit up when there was a knock at the door. “Clean your face and come to the dining room,” she told her before hurrying out of the kitchen. 

Padmé felt her heart sink, dreading whatever her mother had planned. She cleaned herself up with deliberate slowness before following her mother.

She turned the corner to the dining room and her blood ran cold. Her mother stood there, talking to the man who had come over the other day. It was none other than Rush Clovis, the man her mother had been trying to set her up with.

“Ah, Padmé!” He noticed her and walked over, placing a kiss on her hand. “You are positively glowing! I do hope you are feeling better than you were the last time we met,” 

“I am. May I ask what you are doing here?” She asked, forcing herself to be polite. 

“I came to discuss my intentions with you. I would be honoured if you would accept my offer of a relationship,” he smiled. 

Padmé took a step back. 

“That is very kind, Clovis. But I can’t,” she told him. 

“Nonsense, Padmé! I say you should give him a chance,” her mother said with fierce eyes. 

“I’m sorry,”

“Padmé, please. I know that we will be good together. You would be taken care of and get anything you wanted.” 

“I know what I want, Clovis. And it’s not a fancy house or gifts,” she said gently. 

“I will let you think about my offer, and I hope you reconsider your decision,” he said, his voice now having an edge to it.

“I’m pregnant.” She told him. She took great joy in the way his face paled and how he stepped back. 

“Padmé!” Her mother hissed in disappointment. Clovis turned to her, clearly shocked. 

“This was not part of the deal Mrs. Naberrie, I will not raise another man’s child!” He snapped. He gave Padmé a disgusted look before storming out. 

“I hope you’re happy with yourself!” Her mother exclaimed. 

“I am. Very much so,” Padmé couldn’t help the smirk from growing on her face after successfully chasing off her suitor. 

“Do you not realise how this will effect the family?” Mrs Naberrie demanded. 

“I understand mother. But I am not some object to be won. Either you accept that or I am leaving.” Padmé felt her eyes water. 

Her mother said nothing, only looking at her with challenging eyes. 

Padmé sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve before trudging up the stairs. 

Her father was coming down and met her half way. 

“What are you doing, honey?” He asked her. 

“I was just leaving.” She mumbled, hurrying past him. 

“That guard is not coming back! You’re going to be alone out there!” Her mother yelled up the stairs. 

Padmé reached her room and pulled out a bag. She sat on the edge of her bed and placed a hand on her stomach. 

“I won’t be alone. We’ll have each other,” she whispered. 


	6. Tired of Waiting

_ I got tired of waiting _

_ Wonderin' if you were ever comin' around _

_ My faith in you was fading _

_ When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said _

_ Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone _

_ I keep waiting for you, but you never come _

_ Is this in my head? I don't know what to think _

Padmé kept a hand on her round stomach as she walked through the town. People stopped and stared, silently judging her but she paid them no mind. By looking at her, one would think she was about to pop, but in reality she was only seven months. When asking the doctor about this, he told her that she was likely having twins. 

Her father had given her enough money for a place of her own, and she accepted it under the agreement that she would pay him back when she finally got a job in the senate. She lived in a small cottage on the edge of town, cozy and fit for a small family. She began to accept the fact that Anakin wouldn’t come back. She has sent a letter when she found out she was pregnant, but had not received a response. She wasn’t even sure if it had gotten to him. What if he had and he just didn’t want to be there with her?

As much as it hurt, she decided to pour all of her energy into preparing for her babies. Sola visited often, even helping her put the two cribs together and bringing her food that she had been craving. Her dad came less often, still trying to convince her mother to make things right.

Padmé was so lost in her thoughts that she almost collided with someone, causing her to stumble. She regained her balance with a hand still on her stomach. 

“I’m so sorry,” she said, looking up. She was met with beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that she had missed so much. 

“Ani?” She gasped. For a moment, she wondered if she was losing it.

He moved his eyes from her stomach up to her face, giving her a nervous smile. 

“Wow...” he stuttered. “When I was told to come back, this is not what I expected.” He let out a nervous laugh. 

“Are you alright?” Anakin asked, and she could see the unspoken questions on his face. 

“As alright as I can be for someone who’s seven months pregnant,” she smiled nervously. He looked back at her stomach in confusion. 

“Seven months? So I...” 

“Yes, they’re yours.” She whispered. 

“They?” 

“Twins,” she giggled. 

“But I thought you would have moved on by now, or had married some rich man,” he spluttered. 

“My mother tried. I haven’t been with anyone since you left.” Her eyes teared up as she started to process that he was really there. “Why are you back?” 

He reached out and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb. 

“I received a holo message from your father demanding why I hadn’t responded to your letter. I didn’t get any letter, but I knew it was important if he was contacting me, so I came straight back. Oh Angel, I wouldn’t have left if I had known.” 

A sob escaped her throat as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“You have no idea how much I’ve been needing you.” 

He wrapped his arms around her back, careful not to squish her stomach. 

“I’m here now,” he murmured in her ear. The two stood in silence for a moment, embracing each other. Padmé moved first, gasping in pain.

“Padmé, what’s wrong?” Anakin panicked, holding her elbows as she looked down. She looked back up at him with wide eyes.

“I think my water just broke.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really cliche lol


End file.
